Life is a true mystery
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Erza Scarlet tell her story. Tell each and every person who listens what they need to hear. Life won't be easy but if it was there would be no fun.


Hello everyone been awhile and to be honest that is because I just haven't felt like posting I mean really I just haven't posted. As of this moment right now I have 3 stories finished between 1,500-2,000 but anywho to those who have read my OC story that has now been discontinued I love poetry and well this story right here is based off a poem I have written. Kind of like when you write a story around a song but instead a poem. Anyway lets begin and if you want more tell me I'll try and see if I can write another one enjoy the story poem thing.

Poem = _Example_

Normal Story = Example

Thoughts = 'Example'

_Life is a True mystery_

"My name is Erza Scarlet and well...

_I live in this world  
__If not by choice it is who I am  
__Who I am to be  
__From who I use to be_

I can't change my life I can go back and make it never happen because...

_This world is all the moments in one  
__From the day of birth to the day I fall over and die_

My friends and everyone around me have helped me create this life create this world. 'Natsu'

_This world is me  
__This life I have created is started by me  
__I live in this world but it isn't by choice  
__It isn't by a wish  
__Nor by a dream  
__I live in this world with no other choice  
__I live in this world and say I accept_

I almost died sacrificing my life to save others only to be stopped by a friend. When I awoke he said, "You don't die for your friends you live for them."

_I say I accept what is to come the last moments here  
__The last breathe I take from the first moment I started  
__I no longer accept this world of death  
__I don't accept death with warm open arms  
__I die with closed fists ready to fight  
__I don't die silence I don't accept death quietly_

I learned every moment here is real. Every action we make changes who we are. This world is what we make it to be...

_This world is no illusion no dream no wish  
__It is us all connected as one  
__Just the same as you and me_

Life brings death and with death bring sorrow. Every person you meet to every friend you make the feeling of losing someone doesn't ever leave you. 'Simon...Natsu'

_When another one dies right in front of your eyes  
__No matter who they are you feel sadness in your heart  
__No matter who you are  
__No matter who are to be from who you use to be  
__There is sadness  
__No matter who you meet there will be sadness in someone eyes when you leave this place_

I live by the words I was told that day even when the one who said doesn't follow his own advice. Even when they are all gone I will still hear their wishes and dream making me live own just as they would for me.

_Everyone could be dead around you  
__But you could meet some random person on the street  
__But when they hear of your death sorrow follows right behind_

Both Natsu and Simon are gone from this place they both died protecting me. I told myself they died because I was weak but each and every time I told myself that it felt as if two warm arms wrapped themselves around me and all my worries vanished.

_I never understood this concept of death  
__Nor will I ever understand this concept of life  
__For us all it is a never ending mystery  
__A never ending Journey_

I can't say more then what I truly know. All this is still so new to me it is a question with no answer a Journey with no end. Even now with no one left around me I still live on for even I have met everyone I have made a connection with. They are all still here and now isn't my time so I stand and fight till it is all gone.

_I do not accept death with open arms  
__I do not accept what is to come of this world  
__I will not die in this world till I have no regrets  
__From the moment I lived in this world to the moment you die in it  
__For I will die with no regrets_

I can't change what has happened to everyone only use the gifts they have given me and move on with them in my heart and their smiles following me around for that is their wish even if they never said it.

_You made connections you met people that mattered  
__You matter to them as they matter you  
__Every second in this world matters  
__The moment your created to the last breathe you take  
__The will of your dream the will of a wish the mind of creation  
__the will to live on with the image of your friend right beside you  
__Even when they are all die they still live with you with no second thoughts"_

You see the screen go black but you know it isn't the end so let's continue where the video left off. We hear Erza give a sigh and stand up from her chair only to hear a cry and give another sigh. Erza starts walking towards the sound of the tears to appear at a closed door to which she opens. Walking into the pith black room Erza turns on the light and there in the middle of the room we see a baby. Erza walks towards the child picking her up in her arms and rocks her while humming a tune. Listening to the tune and the rocking in Erza's arms the baby drifts off to sleep. Erza smiles down at the child and thinks, 'If only your father could see you. He died before you were born he died protecting us both. ' The once smiling baby was now frowning as if hearing Erza's thoughts. Erza lays the baby back in bed then after a few moments to make she is still asleep Erza closes the door and heads to her own room. Laying in her bed Erza stares up at the ceiling in thought. 'It all happened so fast one moment we were happily married then in 7 months time he died protecting us...Natsu why...Why did you have sacrifice you self to save us? If I was only stronger...' As if by magic she felt it again she felt as if he was still there beside her holding her in his warm grasp destroying all worries she had. With this feeling flowing around her she slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**The End**

**I know I know bad ending but I'm rushed for time and I'm just to tired I wrote this all in a total of 2 hours so meh. I'll probably post a chapter two with the real ending but that may take awhile no idea though. Till next time **

**-Bronze**


End file.
